


A Day with some Angels

by DoNotPullTheBeigeLever, WereDonkey



Series: Bored in History [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars, Chips - Freeform, Drinking, angel practical jokes, more nonesense, very very sorry, we don't even understand some of this, weird-ass dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotPullTheBeigeLever/pseuds/DoNotPullTheBeigeLever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereDonkey/pseuds/WereDonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters get a visit from some bored friends, share some stories, eat some chips and worry some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day with some Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another fic that was created by our lack of attention in History class last year  
> Once again, we apologise for this nonsense
> 
> DoNotPullTheBeigeLever is Bold, WereDonkey is un-Bold

**Dean was bored.**

**Sam had gone off to buy … something, he couldn’t remember what.**

**Dean plopped himself onto the motel bed and flicked on the TV. Nothing was on, of course.**

**"Bored."**

**He left the television on a station that had nothing showing and fell down on the bed.**

**"Bored..." Dean muttered to himself picking up his gun and aimed at the wall.**

**"Bored" He grumbled pretending to aim.**

“pew pew” he said, pretending to shoot the wall.

Dean felt kinda silly, acting like a little kid, but he was _really_ bored.

He swung his arm around and aimed at the roof.

“pew pe-“ BLAM

Dean stared at the new hole in the ceiling.

“oops”

**He lifted his head off the bed and looked up at the roof in astonishment and awkwardness he didn't mean to!  
"oh man..." Dean sneezed as the dust and debris fell on his face.**

**"What the hell...?" came the reply from the doorway "Dean?"**

“Garth,” Dean said, standing up and brushing himself off. “hey, uh, this isn’t what it looks like. I didn’t shoot the roof, there was a … spider?”

Garth pulled out a sock, Dean groaned.

“Mr Fizzles knows when you’re lyyyying.”

**"What?!" Dean sat up and scraped the dust of his face "I didn't do it on purpose!"**

**He suddenly backed away as Mr. Fizzles the sock puppet grew and grew all the while looking more menacing.**

**"I know that you are lying!" it's loud voice boomed.**

**"I didn't I swear!"**

**Mr Fizzles lunged at Dean knocking him off the bed. "Dean!" cried the voice.**

**"No! Stop"**

**"Dean" he was suddenly woken, upside-down caught in his blankets**

**"Uh, Dean?" he was being nudged awake by Sam "You ok man?"**

Dean stared wide-eyed at Sam.

For a moment he could not even speak.

“Dean?” Sam said, looking even more concerned. “have the memories of hell come back?”

“no,” dean said, shaking his head vigorously. “this was sooooo much worse.”

**Sam just raised an eyebrow and helped his brother back onto his bed.**

**"Uh... I'm not going to even bother to ask this time"**

**Dean shook his head to clear his mind. "Yeah, this time I think it's for the best"**

Suddnely, there was a loud burst of laughter from the cupboard.

The brothers exchanged a look, both reaching for their weapons.

Quietly, they crept towards the door of the closet, Dean signalling that Sam should open the door while he faced whatever was in there.

Counting down from three, Sam leapt forward and swung open the door as dean jumped in front aiming his shotgun right in the intruder’s bright red face.

The intruder giggled.

“Hello Dean”

**The guns were lowered.**

**"Fucking hell Gabriel, What the shit?" Dean pointed his finger in accusation at Gabriel who moved out of the cupboard, pulling a very disgruntled Cas after him.**

**"It was you, what the hell?" Dean glared at the two angels who made themselves comfortable on Sam's bed.**

**"Sorry Dean, I couldn't help myself"**

**Cas tried to talk but Gabriel cut him off " _he_ tried to stop me" he said, jabbing his thumb at Cas who just turned away**

**"It is inappropriate to mess around with people's dreams, Brother, you of all people should know that"**

**"Oh come on Cassy! You have to admit that was fun to do"**

**Dean could see a slight smile upon Cas's mouth**

Sam turned to Gabriel.

“I feel like I’m missing out here, care to share what Dean saw?”

Gabriel laughed.

“Dean should tell him yourself.” He said, then turning to dean: “I cannot believe that that is one of your biggest fears: a sock. Wow.”

Dean grumbled and turned his back on the two angels and his brother.

“I’m going back to sleep” he said “don’t you dare do that again.”

**"a sock?" Sam asked in confusion as Dean flopped back onto his bed. "You were seriously afraid of a _sock_?"**

**"It fucking grew!" Dean called out, his voice muffled by the bed sheets.**

**"Yeah, that was Cassy's idea" Gabriel said laughing "It was really his idea... I just made it happen"**

**"wait... how many other times have you messed with my head?" Dean asked suddenly angry, sitting up to face the two culprits.**

Cas refused to meet Dean’s eyes, the sheets on Sam’s bed suddenly becoming incredibly interesting.

“um, not many. Just a few times when Gabriel gets bored and I need to find something to amuse him.”

Gabriel laughed. “Don’t lie Castiel. It was your idea and you’re the one who always suggests it. It’s one of your favourite pastimes.”

Dean glared while Cas looked sheepish.

**Dean glanced at Cas to see if the Archangel was right. The way that Castiel was avoiding his gaze, Dean realised that for once, Gabriel was probably right.**  
"Wait, does this mean that you've been also fucking with my dreams as well?!" Sam asked anxiously.  
"Sorry Sam, We have on occasion messed with your dreams as well" Gabriel  apologised with a smirk.

**"Wait, so you were the guys who orchestrated that dream where there were those can-canning zombie clowns?!" Sam cried out, obviously pissed**

**"I would have prefer that ..." Dean mumbled, turning away, blushing**

Sam gave him a weird look but chose not to comment. Trust Dean to be afraid of a sock.

Dean turned to Cas. “seriously dude, messing with my dreams?”

Cas mumbled something inaudible, refusing to look at either of them.

“What was that?” Sam said, still incredibly pissed.

Cas turned to him and with a sheepish smile said, “I get bored.”

**Gabriel turned to Dean with an apologetic smile.**

**"I only show him the ropes Dean, he learnt quickly."**

**Dean shook his head eyes turned down "So... so do you like to uh, mess with my dreams often?" he asked quietly.**

**"...Sometimes"**

“What, uh, … are all of them creepy like, uh that one?”

Sam coughed. He didn’t really want to be around for the rest of the conversation. Believe it or not, there is a limit to the amount he wants to know about his brother.

“Gabe, you wanna go to a bar?” he said, turning to the archangel

**Gabriel turned in surprise to Sam.**

**"Wow Sam, stepping our friendship up a notch. I didn't think you had it in you."**

**Sam just rolled his eyes but stood up as Gabriel zipped up his jacket**

**"Come on" he said and lead the way out of the door, Sam closing it beheld him and leaving an awkward silence behind them.**

Dean smiled at Cas.

“so, uh… dreams?” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “interesting. Yep. Okay. Tell me next time, yeah? I wanna know which ones are you and which are my subconscious. Agree?”

Cas smiled back “Agreed.”

“Shall we join our brothers in their trip to the bar?”

**"Yes, of course."**

**There was an awkward pause where neither looked at each other before they got up to move.**

**Sam and Gabriel were in the middle of a loud conversation laughing when Dean and Castiel turned up.**

**"...And then, his reaction was to run to the impala and 'drive' off but as it was in a dog kennel, it couldn't get out because all of the dogs blocked his path-"**

**"That was a horrible dream," Dean growled and he and Cas sat down next to them.**

**Gabriel turned to Dean and laughed.**  
"Your reactions were brilliant though," he said, slapping him on the back "I especially enjoyed it when the little Chihuahua-thing ran at you and you screamed. Funniest thing ever."  
Sam smirked but tried to hide it: he'd get Hell from Dean if he showed how much he was enjoying these stories.

**"Yeah well," it took Dean a moment before he could think of a come-back, even then, it was still pretty lame. "Yeah, at least my fear is like totally valid and I have a good reason to."**

**He crossed his arms in annoyance and ordered himself a beer.**

**Cas frowned.**  
"Dean, it was a Chihuahua. It is at least a tenth of your size. How is it rational for you to fear what is basically a glorified rat?"  
Dean huffed. "They are vicious and bloodthirsty creatures that will not stop until all mankind is under their control."

**Sam just huffed at Dean's miserable sentence and watched as Dean handed his beer to Cas.**

**"Dude, you need to stop being a dictionary and need to learn how to relax..."**

**"You need to learn how to calm down and deal with your doggy problem Dean" Gabriel said and grabbed the beer out of the hands of Castiel who looked disappointed at his brother who drank the drink.**

**"Dude, I paid for that." Gabriel just grinned.**

Dean grumbled to himself and went to find a bartender to order a  _new_  drink.  
Sam laughed, "How many have you  _had_  now, Gabe? I’ve bought you at least 5."

**"I'll repay you, and besides," he said shrugging "Angels take a lot more to become intoxicated.”**

**He turned to Castiel who was watching with fascination as a bartender mixed a strange array of drinks before him.**

**"And anyway," he whispered to Sam and Dean "Cassy is more of a light weight than I am so, be careful."**

**"How did you test that out?" Sam asked in wonder, really worried for how Gabriel might have taken advantage of a young Castiel and trucked him into drinking his body's weight of alcohol as a young Angel.**

**"It wasn't my idea! Blame Balthazar!" Gabriel lifted his hands in defence.**

"Did someone say my name?"  
Sam spun around "Balthazar! Hey, where’ve you been?"  
"Oh, you know here and there." Balthazar smiled somewhat less than innocently.  
"Bro!" called Gabriel, smiling brightly "Hey! come drink with us!"  
Balthazar sat down in Dean's chair, between Gabriel and Castiel.  
"Gonna get our little bro drunk are we Gabe?" he asked  
"That’s the plan," Gabe said, smile widening "remember that one time? when Cas got so drunk he decided to make that statue cry? O god the humans freaked, didn’t they!" The two older angels burst out laughing while Cas looked a little miffed.

**"The humans around me did not so much look terrified, but some actually did not move away for quite some time, calling people on their mobiles or just staring at it... I still don't understand" Cas wondered out loud to which Dean laughed.**

**"Dude, They thought you time locked that Angel" Dean laughed**

**"How could I 'time lock' a statue? They are-"**

**"Ok, ok, never mind Cas" Sam interrupted and turned to Dean "Don't get him confused _"_**

Dean pouted "You're no fun, Sam."  
Sam gave him a look before turning to Gabriel "another round?"  
"You bet!" Gabe grinned

**"How are you guys Angels?" Dean asked in actual confusion.**

**"You guys like; screw like no tomorrow, mess up people’s minds, gamble and do every sinful thing you could possibly do on this planet _including_  absorbing alcohol like a frog- how the hell are you still angels?"**

**"We make up for it" Balthazar said with a grin and downed another shot.**

Cas rolled his eyes but also downed the drink Dean had handed him.  
Dean made to comment on the fact he had just drunk about a bucket in one go but then thought better of it. Don’t try and understand the angels, it wasn’t worth the brain-pain.

**Cas turned to Gabriel.**

**"Gabriel, I have a question, how do you know so much about what you are drinking? Or you for that matter Balthazar?" Cas asked "Do you two go on expeditions to wineries or do you honestly just sit in a bar and drink them out?"**

**"What, is that what you do?" Balthazar retorted shoving a random girl off his lap as she thought for a drunk moment that it was free.**

**"What? I-no!" Castiel exclaimed "I'd never do such a thing" he looked at Dean and Sam for help. "I'd never do such a thing, would I?"**

**Dean and Sam just looked at each other before laughing .  
"Cas... do you remember how you told us that you once went to a liquor store.... and  _drank the whole store_?" Sam gently reminded him. **

**Gabriel hooted with laughter and Balthazar slapped Cas on the back in praise.**

"I would like to point out that I was pretty sure the world was gonna end at that point." Cas said, quite miffed at the brothers’ lack of support.  
"No excuses Casssy" Gabriel said through his laughter. "You drank a whole liquor store and so now you have no right to judge Zara and my drinking habits."  
Balthazar turned to Gabriel and raised an eyebrow "Zara? Really?"

**"Everybody else had one, so why not?" Gabriel laughed while Castiel looked extremely upset and turned to Dean**

**"You had to tell them that?"**

**Dean nodded. "Sorry Cas, it did happen so; we lay it in the open."**

**Cas just stared at Dean in astonishment, turned to the bar and grabbed Balthazar's drink and sculled it before asking for a bowl of chips from the waitress.**

**"Oh, so you are showing off you supreme drinking skills now?" Gabriel asked, eyes glinting in mischief.**

**"No."**

**"Oh it is on." Gabriel turned to the waitress "Excuse me, but do you think you could bring us some of the most uh..." he paused to think before looking as Cas (who was eating his sorrow full of chips) and laughed "could you bring us shots of any bottle of the highest alcohol concentration...Please?" he grinned while the woman looked at him and raised an eyebrow before moving to the cabinet.**

**Dean looked worried and for a moment it seemed he would comment on the angels drinking** habits. However, perhaps for the best, he simply shrugged and attempted to eat a chip from Cas's bowl.  
Cas, for his part, wrapped an arm around his bowl, pulling it closer to his chest. "Mine" he all but growled. Gabriel laughed.  
"Careful there" he said, winking at Dean. "He gets a little possessive."

**Dean raised an eyebrow, never had he seen Castiel act possessive so he found it hard to believe but he left Cas's chips alone.**

**"Hey Sam,  could you please be the one to keep count of who has the most and wins, please?" Balthazar asked politely as the bartender lined up the bottle _and_  the shot glasses.**

**"I know what you are planning to do, but let me tell you, no one has made it past their 3rd drink" she said.**

**"Really?" Gabriel asked leaning his head on his hands.**

**"Yep... you guys look up for the challenge. So If you make it past three each- I won’t charge you for the rest."**

**Gabriel smiled "That sounds perfect."**

Sam looked slightly disapprovingly at the angel. In his books, the fact that they were actually wave-lengths of light and thus could hold abnormal amounts of liquor was cheating. He didn’t comment, however, knowing it was best just to leave the celestial beings to their ‘fun’.  
Meanwhile, Balthazar started pouring out shots. Cas moved away from his chips to join the competition, determined to show up his older brothers. Dean took this opportunity to take a chip.

**"So you are planning on joining us," Balthazar challenged "you know you won’t win."**

**"Oh I don't know" Gabriel chimed, raising his glass "he did drink that _whole_  liquor store..."**

**Sam snorted while remembering Castiel's state upon entering the motel room completely wasted.**

**"This is going to get entertaining" Dean whispered to Sam as they sat back to watch the three brothers.**

**"Here we go guys!"**

**The lifted their drinks and gave a fake toast before downing the liquid.**

One and a half bottles later and the angels were still going strong. The waitress had left in a great deal of distress and with a very horrified look on her face. Dean suspected that the lost bet was going to cost her a lot. He felt a little bad but mostly impressed by the angels’ ability to not only hold liquor, but also liquid in general.  
Sam had gotten a second bowl of chips and was casually munching away while cheering on Gabriel. He had placed a bet with Dean on who would last the longest, the loser having to do all the clothes washing for the next two months. Therefore, he could not allow Gabriel to lose.

**Dean had no idea who to back.**

**Gabriel had probably been drinking since birth while Balthazar seemed like a natural.**

**But Castiel... well, Dean wasn't too sure. Even though he _had_  drunk that entire- **

**"Hey Cas, How long did it take for you to drink out that entire store again?"**

**"Uh..." Cas looked at the ground and his eyes became unfocused before he replied "It took me about 2 hours"**

**Dean dropped his chip "Only two hours?"**

**"No I think it was 1" Cas grabbed his empty bowl back where chips suddenly appeared "Or maybe it was 3..."**

"You don’t seem to remember much from that night, do you Cassy?" Gabriel laughed, downing yet another shot, Sam making yet another mark next to his name on the napkin he's been using as a score sheet.  
"Less talking more drinking" he said to Gabe. "You're still 3 behind Balthazar and like I said," Sam gave Gabe a pointed look "you will not enjoy it if you lose."  
Gabe just winked at him and had two more.  
Cas munched a handful of his beloved chips before washing them down with three shots - effectively raising Balthazar by one.  
Not to be out done, Balthazar disentangled himself from the girl he'd found long enough to regain his lead before returning to his previous activities.  
Sam could tell this would be a long night.

**"Look, are you actually paying me any attention?" The girl asked after a few minutes because Balthazar and Dean were talking about how uptight Castiel always is, "Uh..... Yeah I totally am-"**

**"Sorry but I'm leaving. " she huffed gathering her purse with her over done nail polish.**

**"You and your boyfriend can have a nice talk!" she attempted to saunter out but nearly broke her neck tripping over her high heels.**

**"pathetic" Balthazar sighed "Oh yes, where were we?"**

**"He's not my... oh never mind" Dean called out half-heartedly.**

Dean turned back to Balthazar, "You were telling me about Cas when you were young, eh, _relatively._ " **  
**"oh yes" Balthazar said, rubbing his hands together evilly. "He was _alway_ s uptight, never had any fun. I mean we'd all just been learning to use our wings, right. So we decided to have a race, I mean even Uriel and Anna joined in, but Cassy said that we couldn’t break the rules by going off around heaven on our own so he didn’t join in. It was alright though cause WE HAD LOADS OF FUN WITHOUT YE" the last part yelled back towards Cas who sat hunched over his bowl of ever-replenished chips.

**Gabriel turned to the sulking Castiel "You know bro, you were never a bad flyer, you just didn't know how to relax!" He smiled gently at Cas who tried to ignore his brother and focus on his chips.**

**"You took your job seriously... Which I admit I never really did" Gabriel added with a slight smile.**

**"What? Like how you popped up to Mary an-"**

**"Do NOT bring that up Balthazar!" Gabriel growled taking another shot "I was stupid."**

**"Still are" Sam muttered.**

Gabriel shot Sam a look while Dean laughed, falling off his chair. This made him laugh even harder and set Sam, Balthazar and Gabriel off as well, until all of them were on the floor laughing (except Cas who was still eating chips).  
The group got some very worried looks from concerned bar-goers but no one dared approach them.


End file.
